


A Natural Gift

by InfaWrit10



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and then there are the proto-angels that were in my last Proveles fic, like last time they have no importance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: Providence is still thinking of the semantics of what She wants Heaven to be, and Mephistopheles helps her out with an off-kilter idea...Day 4 Prompt: Music/Silence





	A Natural Gift

  
She mused, standing in Her and Mephistopheles’ room, completely lit by stars while completely dark in color scheme; it was a nice change of pace from the bright white, eternally sunlit sections of Heaven. Here, angels felt slow, like forever was halted, or took to leisurely strolling past, and they didn’t mind. It was here where She did most of Her thinking in this time before time.

“What’s the matter, my love?” He strode over to Her, inquisitive and completely devoted.

She squinted, then admitted, “I can’t help but feel like somethin’s missing…”

He encircled Her waist with His lanky arms, and She took note of the rustling of His shirt against Her nightgown. He pressed His face to Her temple, “Providence, a true Creator knows when it’s time to stop.”

The rusting, She thought, it has to do with the rustling…

He kissed Her cheek lovingly, smirking when He pulled back only for his forehead to fall back to Hers. Her thoughts so close to His head should have made him more anxious, but instead, he felt calm, peace incrementally growing within Him the closer He got to Her.

She pressed a pointer finger to Her top lip. She moved slightly, and He let Her go. She merely turned around, placed Her hands on His chest. “Mephistopheles… Do you think it’s too… empty here?”

“Empty how?”

She told all meaning with one glance.

“Quiet,” He concluded, “You think it’s too quiet.”

She nodded, “I don’t want noise to be hollow as it is for the angels. I want it to be like how it is for us. I want noises to associate with beautiful memories. Like the…” She smirked and referenced Her observation, “rustling of clothes, or…” She slowly and delicately kissed the corner of his mouth, “the smack of lips as we kiss… I want it to be something that… resonates with someone.”

He looked off to one side, pondering Her wishes. He met Her eyes again, and said with hope and a plan in His voice, “All right, you want something more than just a noise.” He let her go, and backed into the space of the room. He bowed, “Your wish is my command.”

She crossed Her arms, “Oh goodness, you’re just going to make some ridiculous noise, and--”

“Trust me on this, I have something, really! … But I’m gonna need you to close your eyes.”

She smirked, “I’ll still know what You’re doing, though.”

“No, you won’t. That’s the best part!” His eyes shown with the excitement of a man madly in love attempting to impress his lover.

Providence was next to the bed, while Mephistopheles was on the other side. He willed the bed smaller so that he could be closer to Her to hopefully convince Her.

He crawled onto the bed, and it brought Him nearly face to face with Her. “Come on, Providence, for me?” He faked a pout to make her laugh, and it works. She smiled as her eyelids fluttered closed. He quickly pecked Her lips, “Atta girl.”

He backed into the room once more, and ran through the wall into proper, expansive, infinite space. The stars glittered about Him, and He watched a Sun die absently as he tried to come up with a course of action. He had… an idea of what to do, but like many beings that are only a few decades old and infatuated, he hadn’t thought the whole thing through. He hummed in thought…

A certain star caught His eye. He eyed it for a moment, then pinched it, grabbing some of its gas. He did this a few times, with many stars, and combined them to form a glowing… thing. He didn’t know what to call this thing, but if Providence liked it, He assumed that Her name would have been better than any that he’d give it, anyway.

He had wound up with two sets of floating pieces only a little wider than His fingers, and just about as long. Some were smaller than others though, and most were lighter in shade.

He feared His creation would burst if He brought it through the wall, so He flew through the wall of Their bedroom, and took Her hands.

She giggled, “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere almost as beautiful as you,” He responded, hoping to have sounded suave.

“Can I open my eyes now, charmer?”

“Nope, not yet. Be patient, darling.”

“I am, I am,” She assured Him. She was just excited.

He grinned, and let Her hands go.

“Just listen,” He whispered in Her ear before pulling away, gliding over to His creation.

He willed for something beautiful to occur, and He pressed his fingers into it. Notes rung out into space, and Providence perked up. He didn’t try to keep the satisfaction off his face. He focused on His creation, the notes coming naturally into His fingers. His passion flared, and the music swelled. Providence felt something swell within Her, and soar into Her whole body. It was something electric while being sinfully sweet, and it was like nothing She had ever experienced. It was something beautiful, and She never knew She would ever get something so unexpected.

Her love, Her everything, Mephistopheles, was making something just for Her.

She felt the tears forming behind Her entire face, and felt them make their way into Her eyes even while keeping them closed.

Mephistopheles finally discontinued the piece with a dragging finish, and Providence opened one hesitant eye.

Mephistopheles nodded, telling Her She could open her eyes. “Wha’d ya think?”

She kept Her enthusiasm down, meandering over around the stars until finally reaching Mephistopheles. She threw Herself into His arms, and floated until Her lips were beside His ear, “I love it.” She buried Her face into His shoulder and He held Her with smug victory.

She abruptly pulled back, “Do you think… do you think you could do that again?”

He smirked, and obliged.

...

He reminisced on that time, now centuries gone, in His office. He stared at the ceiling, and suddenly, everything was much too quiet.


End file.
